The Dentist
by WhatsNew
Summary: I heard that an upcoming episode of iCarly coming out would be called iThink they Kiss. My take on what i think happened. SEDDIE!
1. Prologue

**Sam Barged through the front door, and the first thing that cam out of her mouth was "Where's the Ham?" **

"**Fridge." I answered.**

"**Cool Beans."**

"**Hey, Tomorrow, that movie 'Kelly Cooper' is playing at the Mow. Wanna go see it?"**

"**Nah, I cant. I gotta go get my Wisdom teeth taken out."**

"**You know that's gonna make it kinda hard to eat RAW HAM right?" I felt emphasis was needed on the RAW HAM to hint its not normal to eat pig without cooking it.**

"**Well its not like I have a choice!" She said angrily. Not being able to eat ham will be hard for her. "So I've gotta fill up on it now! Hand me over another one."**

"**You mean you already ate a whole pig? That was like 30 seconds Sam." **

"**Im hungry."**

"**Your always hungry."**

"**I know. Now hand over the ham." **

"**Fine" I laughed, passing her a ham. Holy Cow. Hams are heavy. And now im kind of wondering why we happen to have 2 full hams in our fridge… Oh well! So as Sam started chewing on her 2nd**** swine, I continued to talk "So I've got nothing to tomorrow now."**

"**Mhmm." Said Sam, a little distracted.**

"**Can I come to the dentist with you?"**

"**Whaaaatever." **

**Kay, so plans for tomorrow consist of watching a 14 year old get her teeth removed… should be fun!**


	2. The Dentist

AN: Okay, Chapter 2. This takes place at the Dentist, right before Sam gets her teeth taken out. Also, Somebody else recently posted a story called iThink they kissed, and It takes place at the dentist, as does this chapter. Just to let everyone know, i didnt copy it, i wrote this before i had seen that story.

* * *

"Samantha Puckett?" A tall women in a white robe called.

I was sitting in the dentist's waiting room, Sam next to me holding a thick strip of Bacon. She had fallen asleep.

I sat up, and yanked on Sam's sleeve. "Sam, Sam! They just called your name!" I pulled harder and then she jerked herself into a standing position, and followed the women down the hall.

"Goodbye bacon…" She whispered. I don't think I've ever seen someone so attached to food.

We walked down the hall a bit, until we came to a bright blue room, with a an old bearded man waiting behind the 'chair'.

"Hi Samantha! I'm Dr. Walker, I'll be working on your teeth today." He said. "Please take a seat"

"Okay. The sooner we start, the sooner I can eat again." She said plopping into the chair.

"So Samantha. Would you like me to use Nitrous Oxide before I operate?"

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Laughing gas." I told her.

"Ah. Sure thing. Lets Gas it up!" Well she's surprisingly carefree for someone who's about to have surgery.

**(AN: I don't really know how they go about using laughing gas, so im just gonna skip that bit, kayy?")**

So now Sam is all drugged up, and the doctor has stepped out to take a phone call. I didn't know that doctors were allowed to take calls when they had patients, but whatever!

"Sorry about that," Said Dr. Walker. "That was my wife, I guess my daughter just had her first kiss!" He was really excited about this. "My little girl is growing up!"

"Awe, How old is she?" I asked.

"10." he answered. And here is where I didn't expect to hear Sam speak up.

**(AN: She is 'high' on laughing gas right now. Just reminding every one of that.)**

"Wow, that young for a first kiss!" Sam slurred. "Mine was only a couple months ago!"

"Uh, Sam? You haven't had your first kiss yet." I told her, thinking she was only saying this cause of the gas.

"No, no, no! It was in Januareee!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes! With Freddwardo! Insert Gaping here.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"Me no KNOW!"

Okay, Maybe she was lying. Maybe she was just imagining things. I've heard about stuff like that happening sometimes. I'll, I'll just talk to Freddie about this when I get home. He wouldn't lie to me!

"Sorry for interrupting, but I need to start the operation now." Said Dr. Walker.

"That's fine with me!" Sam said, and then she went into a deep, 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' voice and said: "Lets Get 'er Done!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Confrontation

AN: So this Chapter is When Carly confronts Freddie about this kiss. And sorry, but for some reason i find it hard to write long chapters. again Sorry! Enjoyy :]

* * *

Sam's mom was going to pick her up from the dentist, so I left about half way through the surgery. There was a certain technical producer I needed to have a little chat with.

I decided to walk home, because it wasn't that far, and I would also have a chance to gather my thoughts.

So… Sam had 'supposedly' had her first kiss, 4 months ago, with Freddie, and DIDN'T tell me? I don't think that makes much sense.

When? Why? Where? HOW?

**How** could two people who are constantly ripping on each other, uncontrollably beating each other, and would probably kill each other if given the chance, share something as special as a first kiss?

**Where** could this possibly have happened? How could I have not have been there? I'm always with them, and they are always with me.

**Why** did this happen? What could possibly have pulled those two opposite poles together!?

**When **would they have had an opportunity to have had this happen? When would they have been together. By themselves!?

This is just too unreal. But like I said, she could have just been imagining things, because of the gas, right? I'll just go talk to Freddie about this, and he will tell me its not true. That's most definitely what will happen.

-----

I walked into my apartment to see Freddie already sitting on my couch watching America Sings.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to miss this episode, and the cable's down in my apartment. I have a key!" He said as he dangled a key chain in the air. This reminded me of his watch-me-through-his-peep-hole days.

"Why do you have a key to my apartment?'

"That's not important! Why are you home already? I thought you were going to the dentist with Sam?" Freddie said.

"About the dentist. Sam's mom went to pick her up, so I walked home early. I need to talk to you about something that came up today." Freddie looked at me confused. "So, I was thinking that Sam only said this because she was 'high off laughing gas' and it was making her all loopy and what not. And the more I thought about it the more I believed it wasn't true. But I still wanted to talk to you about it." I waited for Freddie to respond. He looked nervous/humiliated. Like someone had just told a secret of his. "Okay, so Sam let it slip that you were her first kiss." His mouth dropped open, but then quickly snapped it shut and said:

"Why Carly, I have no idea what your talking about!" And Flashed a Big grin.

"So its true!?"

"I said I have no idea what your talking about." He said backing away from me slowly. "Nooo Idea!"

"Look Freddie. Im not playing wit' 'chu. Did you, or did you not Kiss Sam." I said stepping toward him

"Carly, I-"

"Freddie?" I said through clenched teeth. He shook his head, so I stepped toward him,and pushed him in the shoulders. I guess I'm stronger than I look, because Freddie fell to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up I got down to the ground and sat on his stomach. I then leaned forward to grab his shoulders, pinning him down. He struggled under my grip "You don't know what I'm capable of Freddie. Is it true?"

Freddie closed his eyes for a minute, considering what he was going to say. He stopped squirming and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"I kissed Sam." He said, and then I found my self punching him in the face.

As soon as my fist came in contact with his cheek, his head jerked to one side and he winced in pain. It turned bright red within seconds, and then as if unfazed by what had just happened, he stared at me, then opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind, and closed it.

I let him free of my grasp, and as I did he let out a deep breath. My weight on his stomach had winded him, I guess. He propped himself up into a sitting position, as did I "What the hell was that?" He said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I've just always wanted to punch someone in the face, to find out what it feels like. I didn't mean anything.

**(AN: I know that punch was a bit random, but I put it in there with something else planned after. I changed my mind about what was coming next, but I just really liked the idea of Carly punching Freddie. So it stays!)**

"Okay. I guess that makes sense…" He said, slightly disoriented.

"And now, you need to tell me about this kiss Mister. And don't you think you can get out of it."

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Up soon, Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Revieww please and thankyou!


	4. Wow

AN: Here it is, chapter 4. and its short. sorry :[. Thankyou everyone for the reviews, I absoulutly freak out everytime i see a new one!

* * *

"So, you guys only kissed to get your first kisses over with?" I said to Freddie. He had just explained the whole thing.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Your sure?"

"Carly, what are you implying…?" He asked me.

"Well, I dunno!? You guys always just seemed like you liked each other."

"How do you figure that?!" He said jumping to his feet.

"Well, for starters, you guys are always at each-others throats! And you've said it your self that when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it means she likes him? Well, I'm pretty sure it goes the same for guys to." I said, Then patted me on the shoulder. "But I guess I'm wrong." I said, and shrugged. "And you denying it, doesn't make me think I'm right, or anything like that.."

Seriously, if you watch those two for like, 5 minutes, you'd think that they were completely in love!

"Carly, you're insane. I don't like Sam. I never did like Sam, And I never will like Sam." He said and sat down again.

"Denial!" I sang. "How do you know you don't like Sam?"

"Um, I just know. I'm Freddie. I know everything!"

Well he's sorta right.

And then Sam walked in the door.

"Yo." She said, and then plopped down next to Freddie on the couch. And Freddie gave me an awkward glance.

It was silent for about 30 seconds until Sam said: "Okay, what am I walking in on here?"

Freddie coughed. Then I coughed. "I don't think you wanna know what you walked in on." Freddie said.

"Freddie, you have to tell her I know." I said

"What. Does she know. Freddie?" Sam said and gave Freddie a threatening stare.

Okay, so obviously they tell me nothing. And had agreed on telling me nothing.

"She knows nothing! Nothing at all!" Freddie said quickly.

"Yes I do Freddie. You have to tell her." Hehe, I figure it'd be funny for Freddie to think up an explanation to this one.

"Freddie can I speak to you. In the hall. Now." Sam said.

"I don't think that's nece-" Freddie said.

"Now."

"Okay." He whined and followed her to the hall.

And for the next 5 minutes, I heard muffled Screams (Freddie), Cries (Freddie) and the occasional "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER! WE AGREED WE WOULDN'T TELL HER! YOU'VE GOT IT COMIN BENSON!" Okay, so it wasn't occasional. She only said it once but whatever.

And then silence. Um, silence is uncalled for with those two… I walked to the door, and thought for a second if I would want to see what was going on out there. Was Freddie passed out? Was Freddie DEAD? Theres only one way to find out. I opened the door and peeked my head out and-

OH GOD!

I knew they kissed, I never knew I would witness it!

And I kind of wish I hadn't. I'm not gonna go in depth with this. I think im just gonna leave.

* * *

AN: I may write one last chapter, but this is probably the lsat one. And BTW, i think this story was how the episode will happen. except the end. The End is a wee bit unlikely.

We can dream, cant we!?


End file.
